


phantasmagoria

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: one word prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heith-centric, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: a sequence of real or imaginary images like those seen in a dreamanother one word prompt





	phantasmagoria

_Keith turned to smile at him, mouth wide as he was about to talk to Hunk-_

_In the corner of his room Keith was curled into a ball, tiny and alone and telling Hunk to-_

_A violent explosion, rocking Hunk in his seat even though he was thousands of meters away, and all he could see now was the Red Lion as it plummeted-_

There was a loud, resounding crash as Hunk dropped the pot he had been holding, spilling the contents of the new food he'd been making, stiff algae-like leaves that had softened in the boiling water, but none of that was of concern to Hunk now. He immediately turned and ran, throwing off his apron somewhere as he raced down the halls, moving as fast as he could to the one place he knew Keith was.

He can't recall when these. . . 'visions' had started, other than that it had happened sometime after they lost Shiro. He couldn't remember what he had seen, just that it had involved Shiro. Hunk does still remember that he'd somehow been convinced Shiro was somewhere close by and they could rescue him. He still remembered the dashed hopes when they scoured the planet and found no trace of their friend.

Then it started to happen with the others. Hunk would have visions of Lance, Pidge, Allura, Coran, even the _mice_. It would always be flashes of a few events, varying from happy to sad to horrifying, and always seemed to be cut off in his memories but Hunk always _knew_ something else happened, just that he couldn't recall. His only evidence was that when he had these visions, while he was viewing them time continued on around him. It was a surprise nobody had found him staring off into the abyss as he had an episode yet. Hunk figured this all had something to do with his anxiety, something he had been actively handling ever since he went to the Galaxy Garrison. Numbers and probabilities for success or error on creating and fixing engines had somehow transferred to his life, making him worry now for practically everything.

Lately, Keith had been the main star of these visions. Probably because they had kissed and expressed interest in each other.

He finally reached the training area, slamming his hand onto the scanner to open the door, tripping in and heart pounding as he expected to see Keith hurt or bleeding or crying or _dead_ but all he was met with was Keith staring at him, eyes wide and posture expressing that he was battling, or just about to given that there were no targets or gladiators in the spacious room.

"Hunk? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Hunk's eyes darted around, confirming that there was no dangerous threat, Keith was unharmed, and Hunk had panicked again over something he couldn't remember now.

"I-I. . . you're not hurt?"

Keith furrowed his eyebrows at Hunk, stepping forward as he put his bayard away, voice still full of confusion as he kept questioning Hunk, "Hurt? Why would I be hurt? This is the third time you've come running to me in a panic this movement."

Hunk's eyes flicked around, a swell of shame starting up in his stomach. This wasn't good, this was happening too often. Why did these visions keep happening? Why couldn't Hunk get a handle on them? He dropped his gaze to the floor, shuffling his feet as he said the only thing that made sense, "I could've sworn you were hurt. I. . . I had a vision like with Shiro. . . except it was you."

Keith's face instantly dropped at the mention of that mess, he'd taken Hunk's claim so seriously and had closed himself off from everybody for a few days when they didn't find Shiro. Hunk had felt _horrible_ so he'd tried to keep his anxiety and visions under wraps, for the others he managed not to go chasing them down in a panic, but after that night where they sat with their sides pressed together and staring out at the vastness of space and he felt Keith's soft lips, all that restraint went out the door.

"How long have these. . . 'visions' been happening?"

". . . Ever since the first one with Shiro."

Hunk glanced up to Keith, his shame growing further as he saw Keith's face twist into concern. The Red Paladin stepped forward, both hands grasping Hunk's shoulders as he began to talk rapidly, worry clear in his tone,

"Why didn't you tell us?! Any of us could've helped you. What if one of these things happened during an attack on the Galra Empire? What even happens when you have a vision?"

That was the problem, Hunk barely even _knew_ what happened with these visions.

"I don't know Keith, it's like. . . it's like having a dream while awake? Like, whenever it starts it happens for a while, and I always have multiple visions, but I can never remember them."

Even now he couldn't remember the most recent one he just had. All that was left was the need to see Keith and make sure he was okay.

"You've been the main focus of them for a bit now. That's why I've come running to you so much." Looking back it wasn't fair to do this to Keith. He was making his love interest worry and probably making him feel uncomfortable from this almost obsessive focus thanks to these visions. Hunk needed to get a handle on these, Keith had enough to worry about as is since he was the temporary leader until Shiro came back, and he was still dealing with his new found heritage. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you with this anymore-"

"What no, Hunk don't try to deal with this alone."

Hunk was taken aback by those words, blinking at Keith's determined look as he processed the words. "Keith I can't, you have a full plate already. You don't deserve to have so much to worry about."

Keith shook his head, "No. As. . . as your leader for now it _is_ my concern. We all have to be in our best shape." It was clear he was still getting used to the strong front he felt had to be done, to try and emulate what Shiro seemed to do so effortlessly, but Keith wasn't the perfect leader. Not even Shiro could be perfect a hundred percent of the time. His look softened then, the stony set of his purple eyes going lax as he continued on, voice changing from the hard tone to something gentler. "I also _want_ to worry about, as-as a. . . partner."

Now Keith was the one fidgeting, a hand rubbing at his arm, while Hunk stared in slight confusion. He swallowed and found his voice, a hopeful tint in it.

"So are you like, asking if I want to be your-your boyfriend?"

Keith's cheeks began to dust with a pink hue, his hand that was rubbing his arm now moving up to rub at his nose, a move to try and discreetly cover the blush. "Maybe. If you want to. Take it that way or. . . yeah."

Hunk let out a quiet snicker at how flustered the Red Paladin had become, biting the bullet and stepping forward to press a kiss to Keith's forehead. He smiled as the pink now turned red, Keith now staring at Hunk with hope in his eyes.

"I choose to take it that way, and yes."

The visions continued even after that event, but they never left Hunk with fear or worry as frequently. at least in regards to Keith.


End file.
